Elgang Interview
by Elstarforever
Summary: Join me as the Interviewer as I interview all the characters of the Elgang! Try and read plz!
1. Elsword Interview: Elsword

**Hello guys, this is a interview for the whole of the Elgang, I will make it and the classes really don't do anything. I will do them as base class with all the knowledge of every class of theirs. I will do it in order, so let's get started!**

**1. Elsword**

Interviewer: Hello Elsword. Please make yourself comfortable.

Elsword: Gladly.

Interviewer: So I understand you know this is a full out interview for the Elgang.

Elsword: Yup. *plays shooting game on iPad*

Interviewer: Excuse me?

Elsword: Continue.

Interviewer: Very well. First question, do you like Aisha?

Elsword: *surprised* What?! Er, _no. _Nope, no sire!

Interviewer: :-/

Elsword: Really!

Interviewer: :-/

Elsword: _Fine. _As annoying as she is, I do like her. Only 3% though!

Interviewer: Elsword...

Elsword: Fine, 16%.

Interviewer: :) So, I understand that you are the leader of the group.

Elsword: Huh? Wha- Oh, yes. I am. I created the group and now lead it.

Interviewer: That's not what everybody says.

Elsword: Die, zombie, die! Huh what? Not everybody?

Interviewer: *shows Elsword chapter 1 of Blood and War*

Elsword: Aisha! Ooh, she has feelings for me!

Interviewer: Yes, ANYWAY, Elsword how do you feel about the new guy, Add?

Elsword: Too creepy. He has dark purple, Void Princess thing. *looks around* I think Void Princess and Add might have an on and off relationship. Add is mysterious, way more than Eve, and is slightly crazy. Those eyes, *shiver*.

Interviewer: *jots stuff down* What do you think about those Aisha magazines? (Dimension Witch Preview Manga)

Elsword: LOVE them, Aisha's so pretty... *dreamy eyes*

Interviewer: _Ahem, _what do you think about the rest of the gang?

Elsword:

**Aisha**: Annoying and cute

**Rena**: Freaky and cheerful

**Raven**: Serious and mature

**Eve**: Strange and secretive

**Chung**: Friendly and proud

**Ara**: Determined and strong

**Elesis**: AWESOME

**Add**: Crazy and mysterious

Interviewer: Who would you HATE to spend the rest of your life with?

Elsword: *plays game and ignores*

Interviewer: ELSWORD!

Elsword: Yeah! Next level! DIE YOU DEAD PEOPLE DIE!

Interviewer: D: *destroys iPad* ELDORK! YOU LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN INTERVIEW, NOT A ALL YOU CAN PLAY GAMES PLACE! GOD!

Elsword: Hey! I was on Level 97! And only Aisha can call me Eldork! ROLLING SMASH!

Interviewer: *flies into space*

Elsword: Done. *brushes hands and walks away*


	2. Elsword Interview: Aisha

**Interviewer:** Hello.

**Aisha**: Greetings.

**Interviewer**: So, did you guys repair the wall?

**Aisha**: Yes, Elsword was forced to do it, complainin' and groaning, 'till Raven told him to shut up and helped him do it.

**Interviewer**: Okay, so anyway, first question, how do you feel towards the gang?

**Aisha**: So...

**Elsword: Annoying and cute.**

**Rena: Scary and cheerful.**

**Raven: Mature and handsome.**

**Eve: Serious and creepy.**

**Chung: Pika-cute!**

**Ara: Cute and slightly deadly.**

Elesis: Mature and serious.

**Add: Crazy and mysterious.**

**Interviewer**: *jots stuff down* What do you think about Elsword in love relationship kinda way?

**Aisha**: Well, he's SUPER annoying, but he's a little bit cute. If only he was older though, I would give the 'enteral couple' thing a better thought.

**Interviewer**: I see. Well, who would you date?

**Aisha**: Chung, well, he is pretty cute, but I'll give him to Eve. ;) Raven, handsome in a deadly way, but he's all mature and serious, not really my type. Add, well...

**Interviewer**: Well...

**Aisha**: He's crazy, insane, and is obviously addicted to Eve.

**Interviewer**: True... And creepy.

**Aisha**: See?!

**Interviewer**: Well yeah. Why did you strike a deal with the bat demon king, whatever-his-name-is?

**Aisha**: ...

**Interviewer**: Well?

**Aisha**: Because well, I wanted power.

**Interviewer**: Okay, well, were you annoyed with the magazine, for Battle Magician?

**Aisha**: A little. People swarming all over, asking for autographs, you know. Sure annoyed Elsword, he couldn't do all the quests and stuff because the people were following us into dangerous places.

**Interviewer**: ...

**Aisha**: What?

**Interviewer**: No, nothing. Anyway, glad for the interview, goodbye!

**Aisha**: Okay...

**Hi guys, it's Elstar, um, well, I ran out of ideas for Aisha's interview, so if you want me to answer a question from a character I already did, type it in the reviews,  
(ex. Random Person- Question for Elsword, Aisha, etc. Why blah blah blah?)  
Okie? I'll answer it as soon as I make all the characters interviews or something, like a second interview. I'll gather 5-10 questions people ask per interview. When The series will be nearly done, I'll ask the gang all together and after that, I'll write the questions you guys ask for every character on one page. Okay, so bye! (I don't think that really made sense. -_-)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Extras (1)

**Some ppl have questions already, (well one person) but still. **

**Questions from... Arrow-chan3**

**Elsword Questions  
**

**1. What do you think about Aisha's classes? **

**Elsword: **

**VP: Too evil. What kind of master is a fat small bat with a smiley face?**

**EM: RS likes her.**

**DW: Her breasts is _different _unlike the other classes. 3**

**2. What do you think about the other Elgangs' classes?  
**

**Elsword: They're okay, not as awesome as me though. :)**

**3. ****What will you do if Aisha is about to commit suicide? **

**Elsword: If I was in my base class, sucks to be her. If I was in my Lord Knight, I would try to reason with her, if I was in Rune Slayer, I would threaten her or stop her when she runs off to die. If I was in Infinity Sword, who cares?**

**4. What weapon do you like to use other than a sword?  
**

**Elsword: None, but if I had to, a battle axe maybe...**

**5. Do you like cookies?**

**Elsword: What kind of question is that?! Well, M&M Cookies with chocolate chips.**

**Aisha Questions**

**1. What do you think about Elsword's classes?**

**LK: Way more mature. That's a good thing. But Eldork's taller than me.**

**RS: He finally has a sense for studying and magic. :)**

**IS: Evil dude. VP likes discussing evil things with him though.**

******2. What do you think about the other Elgangs' classes?**

******Aisha: Elsword's Rune Slayer is pretty cool, at least he has some sense to study and take stuff seriously... Eve's cool. I guess. The other's are also nice. Add's a creepy stalker.**

**3. What will you do if Elsword is about to commit suicide?  
**

**Anybody but RS, eh.**

**4. Why do you like to whack Elbaka a lot?  
**

**Aisha: He's an annoying jerk. Duh.**

**5. Why is DW so sparkly?**

**Aisha: She is NOT! Fine, maybe a little.**


End file.
